Old Memories and New Fun
by Ltn.Barbie
Summary: What if a old face came back from Kakashi's past and brought some new ones with her?
1. The Figure From the Sky

This is my new fanfiction!!! Squeals. This, at first is mostly maybe going to be made up of funny day-to-day stuff but then might eventually turn into a plot. You will just have to read more and find out. Take a look at my profile for a good laugh.

* * *

The Figure From the Sky

Team 7 was walking back to the Village Hidden in the Leaves from their mission in the Village Hidden in the snow. Naruto was walking with his hands behind his head, Sasuke was walking with his hands in his pockets, Sakura was skipping along, blabbering about how great it was to be back in warm weather, and Kakashi was walking and reading his book. They had been walking like this for two hours and Naruto had begun to complain about how long it was taking to get back to the village, "Kakashi-sensei, how much longer until we get there. I might die of starvation." He had been making comments and complaints like this for about half an hour.

When they were about a mile from the village Kakashi heard something moving in the bushed to their left. Naruto was just about to make another complaint when Kakashi quieted him, "Naruto, be quit. Everybody, get into formation." he commanded. Sasuke had already been alert and ready so Sakura and Naruto fell into position, drawing kunai, waiting for attack.

All of the ninjas were standing when all of a sudden a black figure shoot out of the trees and into the air. At first they thought the figure was going to attack from the air, but then they realized the figure was heading toward the ground head-first, and fast. That was when Kakashi saw a flash of white and red mask against the black. _"An ANBU-black-ops, what is one of them doing out here?" _he thought to himself, he had to act quickly. Just when the person was about to hit the ground, Kakashi stepped in front of them and the figure landed into him as he braced them.

At first, the ANBU just staid there, limp. Then they pushed up and away from Kakashi. He could see evident fear in the person's one visible, grey eye. Then, apparently realizing that this was a leaf-nin and would not harm them, they relaxed a little. Then they reached into their black ANBU robe and pulled out a scroll and gave it to Kakashi. And with that they went limp again, Kakashi catching them by the back of the neck.

After making sure the ANBU had just passed out and was not dead, Kakashi took a moment to survey the limp figure he was supporting by the back of the neck with his left hand. The ANBU was wearing the usual robe and hood. Their mask was broken and chipped off around the left eye but the rest of it stayed in place. The skin around the eye that he could see was an almost unnatural white. The lower half of the mask was painted solid red and the mask itself seemed to be the model a rabbit of some sorts.

He was about to lay the guy (he presumed it was a guy because he couldn't tell) on the ground when Sakura called out, "Kakashi-sensei, stop." Kakashi looked at the guy's back where Sakura was pointing and saw five kunai sticking out of it.

"Sasuke, Naruto, take this scroll to the Hokage." he instructed the two genin that were watching their sensei's movements, yet still ready for a surprise attack. He gave them the slightly blood stained scroll and the two departed.

After they left Kakashi looked at the ANBU and noticed that the red "paint" on the mask seemed to be spreading. Puzzled, Kakashi touched the red part; it was wet, and when he looked at his finger, it was covered in red sticky liquid. He knew immediately that the mask wasn't painted red, it was covered in blood.

He was about to remove the mask when Sakura's voice stopped him, once again, "Kakashi-sensei, don't take that man's mask off. How would you like it if you passed out and someone took off your mask. Besides, aren't ANBU's faces not suppose to be revealed?"

Kakashi sighed, _"She has a point. We need to get this guy to the hospital so there is no time to waste anyway."_ he thought to himself. He stood up from his crouched position on the ground and draped the ANBU over his shoulder. "Sakura, go to the Hokage and tell her to get to the hospital. If Naruto and Sasuke are still there, tell them to take the rest of the day off. That goes for you too."

Sakura nodded and disappeared off toward the village. After she had gone Kakashi also shin-shunned (that is what I am going to call it when they disappear into thin air) to the hospital.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When he got to the hospital, ciaos was already happening. (Bad grammar, I know.) Almost immediately an ANBU doctor cam up and relieved him of his load. The ANBU doc. then placed the injured man on his stomach on a stretcher and three other doctors wheeled him into a surgery clinic (rooms specially made for surgery) , all the while yelling orders or having orders yelled at them.

_"This is way too much commotion. I better leave before I get in the way."_ he though. With that he stared to walk toward the door. Just as he was bout to walk through it, Tsunade burst through it.

She looked at the copy-nin, "Be at my office in an hour." she instructed. With that she turned to the commotion in the room and started yelling at people as she walked toward the surgery clinic where the injured ANBU had been take.

Kakashi sighed again, _"This is getting troublesome. And now I sound like __Shikamaru__."_ he thought, shaking his head he left the hospital.

One hour later

Kakashi arrived at the Hokage Tower 5 minutes later than the set time, as usual. He walked up the steps and into the Hokage's office. When he had walked into the large room fill with books, he noticed something, he was the only occupant of the room. "Looks like I'm not as late as I planned." he said aloud to himself.

Just then Tsunade came into the room. She was wearing a surgery apron with spots of blood on it and a surgery mask and had her pig-tails pulled back. Without a word she walked to a waist basket in the corner and removing her apron and mask, she threw them away. She then let her blonde hair back down into their usual pig-tails. Then, she walked to her paper-covered desk and sat down, looking as though she had been there the whole time.

"Kakashi, why don't you tell me exactly how you came across the ANBU-black-ops?" Tsunade demanded in a questioning form.

Kakashi sighed (I know, he does it a lot in my fanfic.) and told her the whole story about how the injured ANBU came to be in his possession. (I don't feel like writing/typing it again.)

When he had finished Tsunade nodded her head. "Well, it is a good thing they came across you. The scroll they were carrying contained very important information concerning thing I am not at liberty of discussing." Kakashi nodded his head, showing he understood. Tsunade continued, "We believe that the ANBU was dispatched from the Village Hidden in the Sand but we are unable to contact them. So we will just have to wait until they wake up from the temporary coma I put them in. I do know one thing for sure, after they wake up they won't be traveling for a while. They suffered from a punctured lung, massive blood loose, and a corrupted artery."

Kakashi nodded his head again. he only knew the basics of healing, but he knew enough to know that those injuries were serious.

He got up to leave when Tsunade dismissed him with a wave of her hand. As he was about to leave, Tsunade spoke once more. "Oh, and Kakashi, why don't you stop by the hospital tomorrow and see if you might know the ANBU from your days in the organization?" she half requested, half commanded.

Kakashi merely huffed as he left. He had a feeling that this was going to be more of a hassle than he had planned.

* * *

Well, that is the first chapter to my fanfic. I hoped you like it. Please review. I already have chapter two typed and I will either post it when I get 5 or more reviews, I get really board, or my friends harass me until I can't stand it any more.

-Ltn.Barbie


	2. Awakening

Here is the second chapter. Whoooo. I am posting it in celebration of my new cousin. Isabella Christina Stein was born today at 12:45 (same time to the minute I was). She weighed 7 pounds 10 ounces and was 19 ½ inches long. I was at the hospital with her mom and the rest of my family when she was born (I got out of school early) and while I was holding her, I got her first sneeze. I know that none of the people reading this probably cares but is important to me so shove it.

Anyway, enjoy the chapter! And don't forget to read my bio for some laughs and good recommendations.

* * *

Awakening

The next day, just as Tsunade had instructed him, Kakashi went to the hospital to see if he knew the injured ANBU from when he was one. The outside of the hospital looked as ordinary as usual, but once he was inside, he saw that the place was on high security alert. Hooded and masked ANBU were everywhere. The ANBU may be secretive but when it came to the well-being of one of their own, they were like on dig, deadly family.

Walking down the hall he saw two ANBU standing in front of a room. _"This must be the room."_ he thought to himself. Approaching the two masked figures, they nodded and let him through. There are certain advantages to once being in the ANBU.

As he walked into the room he looked around. The room looked like most hospital rooms. A single window to the right of the bed, open, two chairs along the wall directly in front of the bed, and a small night-stand on the left of the bed.

Looking at the bed he saw a slightly tanned arm and a face covered by an oxygen mask. Approaching the bed he made out more details about the person lying in it. A single thin, white sheet covered the lower half of the person but left half of the upper torso exposed. The top half of the hospital kimono they were wearing was pulled down, the entire upper torso wrapped in bandages. As would be expected, they were lying on their stomach because of their back wounds. Obviously they were still in the coma Tsunade had place them in. That is when he saw their hair and he made a choking discovery. (Well, actually it wasn't that shocking, he just didn't really think about the possibility) This ANBU agent was a girl. Wll he hoped it was because he didn't think a guy would have hair like this. The girl's hair was laid along her left side, to keep it away from her face, and from what he could see it reached all the way to her feet. It was a light brown color but had natural blonde highlights all through it. (You couldn't dye your hair in this demotion. Well, I don't think you could.) Then his attention was pulled toward her right arm that was not covered by the sheet and was lying, bent at the elbow, toward her face. In it were I.V.s sending blood and liquids into her blood-stream.

Then he turned his attention to the table on the side of the bed. On it was the, now clean, ANBU mask she had been wearing earlier. It seemed to be modeled in the likeness of a rabbit. Looking at it, something pulled at the edges of his memory, but he quickly shook the feeling away. Also on the table was a note pad and pen. He then looked at the rode and bag hanging on a hook in the wall. Something shiny sticking out of it caught his eye, it took a moment but he concluded that it was a silver flute. It also seemed familiar to him.

While he was standing there observing all this, a spot of red amongst all the white in the bed caught his ever-alert attention. He looked over and saw the bandages on the girl's back had started to bleed through. Apparently one of the wounds on her back had re-opened. Without a thought he placed his hand on her back and healed there-opened wound.

All of a sudden the girl's eyes opened. It took a moment but he realized they were green. _"Wait, weren't they gray before?" _he questioned. She flicked her emerald green eyes over to him and smiled. Then, almost simultaneously she started to cough. She was coughing so hard it was shaking her small frame. Then, blood started to come out of her mouth each time she coughed.

Almost on cue, three ANBU doctors came into the room to tend to the newly awakened patient. Kakashi, not wanting to get in the way, stepped to the back of the room and sat in a chair.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thirty minutes later the doctors were done patching up her lung. They had also pulled the top half of the kimono onto her and laid her on some pillows on her back. She was still awake of-course.

Kakashi watched her actions form where he was still sitting. _"Why am I sill here?" _he found himself wondering.

The girl reached over to the side table and grabbed the notepad and pen. After writing two notes and folding them up, she pursed her lips together and gave a weak, hoarse whistle. Kakashi watched in amazement as a bird flew out of the ANBU robe and, grabbing the two folded pieced of paper from the girl's out-stretched hand, flew out the window.

Kakashi decided it was time to make his presence known. As he stood up, the girl quickly snapped her head in his direction. She took a moment to look him over. Then something seemed to click in her eyes as she began to smile.

He stepped forward and said, "Hello, what is your name?" he asked with as much courtesy as he could manage.

Reaching up with her left hand, she took the oxygen mask off, revealing her slender and familiar face. "My name is Natsu Sora. But you should already know that."

Kakashi raised his visible eyebrow at this. "Why do you say that?" he asked.

"Oh, come now, you can't have forgotten me that easily, Kakashi-_kun_." she replied beck smiling, a knowing gleam in her eye.

He was about to question her again but Tsunade came into the room. Tsunade looked at the girl sitting in the bed. "It is good to see that you are awake." she said to the girl. Then she turned her attention to Kakashi, "You can leave if you want Kakashi." she said

"Come now, don't make him leave. I haven't seen him in, what, 21 years (he is 26)." the girl spoke up calmly. "Although I don't think he remembers me."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow at Kakashi. "So you know her Kakashi?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "She seems to know me, but I can't seem to remember her." he said honestly.

Tsunade then turned back to the girl, "Do you care to shed some light on this situation?" she asked while pulling up a chair near the bed.

"Gladly." Natsu said. "I am from the Village Hidden in the Sand but I lived here while I was 4 to 5. Kakashi and I attended the same pre-training academy for that year. Also my parents and his were good friends. I must say I am a little hurt he doesn't remember me." she said.

Tsunade gave one nod of her head. "Now, if you don't mind, could you tell us more about yourself and how we can contact the Hidden Sand Village?"

"Well, my name is Natsu Sora and I am 25. I am an ex-ANBU, but the Kazekage requested me to do this mission for him. I am a Jonin and the leader of a 4 person squad, but temporarily it is a 5 person squad. As for contacting the Village, I have already taken care of it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With the Kazekage

As he was sitting at his desk, a silverish bird flew in the open window. Dropped a note on his desk, and then flew back out the window with a second note still in its talon. It did not take his even a second look to know that the bird was Natsu's. He opened the note and read what it said:

_Dear Kazekage-sama,_

_I made it to the Leaf village and am _

_currently in the hospital therein. I am _

_sending a note to Lydia, Kai, and Christina._

_Please inform Yuro of this also. I will send_

_more information once I receive it._

_-Natsu Sora_

He sighed and put his head in his hands. As soon as Lydia got that note she was going to be out of the village in two minutes with Christina and Kai right after her. He knew there was no way to stop them either. In a way this worked to his advantage, with the information he had given the Hokage.

* * *

That is it for now. Sorry about the totally suckish ending, I know, it stinks. In the next chapter you get to meet a lot more people. And yes, in my fanfiction the Kazekage is nice, he went through some life changes at some point okay. It works so there that is why he is nice. I have the third chapter typed and ready to post but I won't post it until I have 7 reviews or my friends bug me until I can't stand it anymore. So review!

-Ltn.Barbie


	3. New People

Here is the third chapter. Here is were I will probably introduce the rest of my OCs. I hope you like this chapter. I have been itching to update but didn't for reasons you don't need to know if you don't really know me in real life.

New Peoples

The Next day

Naruto was inside the hospital, trying to get past the Anbu standing in his way. "I know Kakashi-sensei is in there and I need to talk to him!" he yelled struggling against the Anbu's hold.

"Sorry but you not have not been cleared by the Hokage to go any further than this." the ANBU said.

As he was about to protest again Naruto saw a flash of light purple and light green. Then he saw a girl pushing through all the Anbu agents while yelling like a maniac something about her sister. As he watched in amazement, she slowly started to make her way through all the Anbu agents trying to stop her. Then, she busted out of the crowd and run down a hallway. he stood there for a moment and then two more girls rushed through the doors, clearly out of breath.

"Hugh, hugh…have you seen…hugh…a girl that is…hugh…really hyper?" the one dressed in red and black said, out of breath.

Still a little shocked Naruto pointed in the direction he had seen the crazy girl go.

"Thanks…" the second girl said as they rushed in the direction he was pointing. Naruto scratched his head, too confused to think straight. He just turned around and walked out of the hospital.

In Natsu's room

Tsunade was sitting in a chair talking to Natsu and Kakashi was just standing in the corner of the room, basically stuck there. All of a sudden a girl burst through the door, not even bothering to knock.

She had waist length, black hair that was in a middle pony tail. Her eyes were the same honey color as Tsunade's. Her outfit was made up of a light-green top that stopped just above the stomach and then went to chain mesh the rest of the way down. Then she had on leggings that were the same color as her shirt and they stopped just above her ankles. Over them she had on a light purple skirt that stopped four inches above her knees and had slits up it to the waist. She was wearing slandered-issue, blue shinobi sandals and had her headband tied on her foe-head just below her pony-tail. Her skin was tan, tanner than Natsu, you could defiantly tell she was from the Sand-Village.

After she stood there for a moment, she yelled very loudly, "GET AWAY FROM HER! WHO ARE YOU AND WHY DO YOU WANT HER BRAIN!?" When she finished yelling all this she just stood there, her eye slightly twitching.

Natsu just looked at the crazed girl with sleepy eyes, "Lydia, this is your grandmother." she said slightly gesturing at Tsunade.

(You would think that Lydia would be happy to find out that the Fifth Hokage was her grandmother but that is not what happened.) "OH MY GOSH, THEYV'E BRAINWASHED YOU!!!" Lydia yelled. Just then two girls came up behind Lydia and pinned her arms behind her.

"Natsu, I'm sorry, we accidentally gave her ramen AND chocolate milk within three hours. And then she got your note and she ran out of the Village so we had to follow her." one of the girls apologized.

She had black hair that looked almost metallic that reached her knees and at the very end of it was a pony-tail. Her eyes were a metallic, deep purple color. If you looked at Natsu's face and then at hers, their facial structure was similar. She was wearing a purple top with no straps that matched her eyes and leggings that were the same color. Own the leggings she wore a black skirt that was only six inches long. On her arms she wore black netting with the same color cloth as her shirt and leggings under them. She wore black shinobi sandals and her headband looked more like a bracelet and was tied around her wrist. There were little things coming out of her ears (earrings) and it seemed like she didn't have a kunai pouch.

Natsu looked at the girl, "Kai, why?!" she said, concern in her voice.

The other girl spoke up at this, "She was so worried about you and she was becoming a nervous wreck. So we gave her some chocolate milk. She was fine for a while but then she went back to being all paranoid so we thought she would be better if we gave her some ramen. So we did, then your letter came and, well, here we are." she concluded.

This one had jet-black hair that was pulled into a low pony-tail and stopped at her shoulders and she had one thick strand of hair on each side of her face. She was wearing a black tee shirt and black slacks. From just below her shoulders to her waist she a strange red material that looked like armor but was flexible. On the back of the armor was what looked like a black wolf paw-print with a red circle in the middle of it that had a single black dot in it. Her eyes were a dark chocolate brown with flecks of an almost brownish-sliver in them. Her headband was tied around her left arm and the black slacks looked like their pockets were made to carry large things.

Natsu shook her head, "Tsunade, you wouldn't happen to have any tranquilizers, would you?" she asked

"No…But why…" she didn't finish as Lydia started to struggle with great force against Kai and Christina.

"She is going to be like this for a while." Natsu explained.

"I'll see what I can do." Tsunade said getting up and departing.

Just then, a swirling column of sand appeared in the room. When it cleared Gaara stood there with a girl next to him that seemed to have sand in her hair. But really, that was her hair color.

Yes, her hair was the color of sand, it was let down and reached her shoulders and had a slight waviness to it. Her eyes were a blue-ish green. She wore a burgundy dress that stopped one inch above her ankles. It had spaghetti straps but just under her shoulders, there was a two inch strip of burgundy going down her arm but then it went to black netting the rest of the way down. The last two inches of the hem of her dress was also made up of this black netting. Among the netting seemed to be small, golden colored, ornaments that looked like tiny suns. She had somehow managed to tie her headband around her ankle and had a black belt around the middle of the dress and in the back her kunai pouch was attached to it.

"Hi Yuro." Natsu said, her voice and eyes heavy with fatigue. "Hi, Gaara."

"Hi Natsu, Christina, Kai, Lydia, and guy I don't know." the girl said. Gaara just nodded and left.

"Oh, yeah. Guys, this is Kakashi Hatake. We knew each other form back when we were really young." Natsu said.

Just then Tsunade walked in with a very large needle. When Lydia saw this her eyes grew as big as saucers and she started to try harder than ever to get away. Tsunade could not get the needle into her arm. "This is taking too long." Kai said. She hit Lydia over the head with great force and she went unconscious.

"Well, that was easy." Tsunade said. She looked at Natsu who looked immensely tired. "Why don't we go get where you guys are going to stay tonight?" She said, herding the girls and Kakashi out the door.

"Good night." Natsu called. Then she relaxed and fell asleep.

There is the third chapter. I hoped I was descriptive enough (sarcastic). But, yeah… I plan to make funny stuff start happening in the next chapter so stay tuned. And don't forget to review!

-Ltn.Barbie


	4. Wow

Here is the…um…fourth chapter I think. Yep, I am pretty sure it is. I hope you like it. I put some kinda funny stuff in this one, now that I have described everything I needed to. So enjoy!

Wow

"WHAT?!" Kakashi and Naruto yelled in unison, practically rocketing out of the chairs they were sitting in, in Tsunade's office.

"You heard me. Kakashi, since Natsu knows you, she will be staying at your house until she is fully healed. And Naruto, Lydia, Kai, Christina, and Yuro will be staying at your apartment." Tsunade repeated.

"But why?!" Naruto said, "She is your granddaughter."

"So, there is not enough room in my place, and you have a whole extra bedroom. I think I can trust the 4 girls to be in your apartment." Tsunade addressed to elate blonde.

"I don't understand why Natsu must stay at my house. Why can't she stay with the girls at Naruto's, or at the hospital?" Kakashi questioned, regaining his usual calmness.

"There are two reason why she can't stay at Naruto's apartment. The first is because Naruto only has one extra bedroom with enough space for 2 girls to sleep on the bed and 2 to sleep on the floor. (His apartment is quiet large. There is a picture of it in Shojin Jump's: Ninja Profiles Book 1.) The second reason to because she is still greatly injured and doesn't need to be around 5 kids. The reason she can't stay in the hospital is because we need the room." Tsunade told him. "Now, I want to here no more fuss about this. Lets go tell the girls, they will probably be at the hospital." (They had to sleep in the waiting room that night because of the short notice.) With that the Hokage got up and walked around her desk and out the door, a defeated Naruto and Kakashi in her wake.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**At the hospital**

Tsunade, Naruto, and Kakashi walked into Natsu's hospital room and found all the girls were there, as they had expected. Natsu was cleaning her flute with a cloth. Lydia was sitting at the end of Natsu's bed, brushing her pony-tail. Yuro was sitting in the window-seal, the window open and sun shinning down on her as she stared into it. Christina had a kunai at a small table and had a hammer and small instrument and was doing something to it. And Kai was sitting cross-legged in a chair next to Natsu's bed, polishing a kunai that had the engraving of a rose wrapped around it.

When the three walked into the room all five girls looked at them and simply went back to what they were doing. "Girls, meet Naruto. While you stay in the leaf he has agreed to let you stay in the extra room in his apartment." Tunade said as Naruto stepped up.

Once again all five girls stopped what they were doing and looked at the smiling blonde. Yuro was the first to speak, "You expect me to stay here, cramped in a room with three other girls and my injured sensei in this sun-deprived village when I have my own room at home? I don't think so." After she said this she stood up in the window-seal and pulled a very small, gold whistle from here pouch and blew it. Seconds later Gaara appeared, standing on his sand outside the window. Yuto jumped onto the sand platform with him. Wrapping her arms around his waist, holding on tight, waved, "See you losers later." was all she said as the two left.

Lydia was a little nicer. She flipped her hair back over her shoulder and got up and walked up to Naruto, "Hi, my name is Lydia and I like ramen and chocolate milk and Dr. Pepper and…" she was stopped when Christina calmly walked up behind her and put a hand over her mouth and dragged her back in her original seat on the bed. Lydia obliged and went back to brushing her hair.

"Well actually, Natsu, you will be staying at Kakashi's till you are better. And you will be on strict bed-rest." Tsunade said.

Natsu just nodded her head, not wanting to argue with the rumored-quick-tempered-Hokage. Kai got up and walked over to Kakashi. He watched suspiciously as she lifted a hand. Then, she just kinda started to pat his shoulder, almost reassuringly. "Good luck with Toto-san." She said with a strait face and monotone voice.

He quizzically raised his visible eyebrow, "Why do you call her Toto-san?" he asked curiously.

"There was once an American movie which showcase a hyper dog named Toto. Natsu-chan is also incredibly hyper so I call her Toto-san." Kai said, still no emotions on her face.

_"Great, another Sasuke. And now she called Natsu –chan instead of –sensei. I am going to have to ask Natsu about this one." _Kakashi thought to himself.

Kakashi and Tsunade looked at Natsu who had gone back to calmly cleaning her flute. "You are trying to tell us that that person over there is hyper?" Tsunade said, not believing the black haired girl in front of her.

Kai tilted her head slightly to the left, toward Lydia, "Lydia, did Natsu take any medicine before she left on this mission?" Kai asked.

"Umm. Yeah, I think." Lydia resonded

"And that was two days ago so…" Kai started calculating in her head, "we have about 30 minutes. Tsunade, you might want to have some food in here." she concluded

"Andy why is that?" Tsunade asked

"You'll see…" was all Kai said before sitting back down to polish another kunai, this one had the engraving of a cresset moon on it.

**30 minutes later**

(Naruto had went home to get the girls' room ready)

Tsunade and Kakashi stood there, both sweat-dropping. Five minutes earlier Christina had given Lydia a chocolate bar and now said girl was standing next to Natsu's bed, notepad and pen in hand, writing so fast Kakashi had to use his sharingon just to keep up. But what shocked them the most was Natsu. Her eyes were a bright, electric blue with yellow lightning strikes and she was talking so fast none of them could keep up, "Ineedmyotheranimalsandmyhairbrushandtoot hbrushandallmyclothsandsomebooksandmywritingpadandmymedicineandmymusicnotebookandmusicpadandmypicturesandIthinkthatisit." she spilled out without stopping, pausing, or even making each word apparent from another. However, Lydia, seeming to be at the same hyper-pace as Natsu caught her every word and wrote down what she wanted her to get.

After finishing all this Natsu went to eating hungrily the dinner set in front of her. "I-is she always this hyper and, um, hungry?" Kakashi asked, still in shock at the transformation.

Christina answered his question, "No, she is only this hungry when her medicine wears off. When she takes her medicine she doesn't eat as much as she needs to so she has to make up for the nutrition she doesn't eat while she has taken her medicine. That is also why Kai won't let her take her medicine that often. And she is only this hyper when…when…Well actually I don't remember the last time she was this hyper. How about you Kai?"

"It has happened once before, when she broke her leg. It has something to do with a chemical in pain killers reacting with her medicine. One more reason why she couldn't take it." Kai said, not even looking up from her filling her nails.

"Excuse me from asking, but why do you care if she takes medicine. She is just your sensei." Tsunade asked/said.

Kai looked up at the Hokage with her violet eyes, "She is only my temporary sensei, my other sensei and team mates were killed it a mission. And she is my cousin through marriage and has taken care of me since I was five. I think I have the right to care about her thank you." she replied curtly.

"Oh." was all Tsunade could say to this.

"Which makes me her cousin too." Lydia said still writing on the notepad. "By the way, I still don't believe you are my grandmother."

With that she turned on her heal and started to run out the door to get all the stuff Natsu had requested but Tsunade's finger stopped her in her tracks. Staring strait into Lydia's eyes she said in almost a whisper, "We will talk about this later." then she said in a normal voice, "But right now I am going to show you guys how to get to Naruto's apartment, then you can go get Natsu's stuff."

Just as they were about to leave an Anbu appeared in the room. "Lady Tsunade, it has been reported that Sakura Haruno has not been seen in the past two days." Tsunade and Kakashi snapped their heads in attention at this.

"Very well, send out a fleet to find her. Kakashi, your team can join the search tomorrow if you want." Tsunad said to the Anbu and Kakashi. The Anbu nodded and disappeared to dispatch the search team. Kakashi nodded and went to his house to get some rest for tomarrow. Tsunade walked the girls to Naruto's apartment and then went to her own home.

Didn't see that twist at the end coming did you? I guess you will have to read the next chapter to find out what happens to Naruto. Is she somewhere hiding for no reason or is she dead or is she just somewhere and no one has noticed her? But anyway, in the next chapter Natsu moves into Kakashi's house (with some funny consequences(to the perverts out here, no, not like that)) and we learn a little about all the girls' pasts and hopefully I will be able to put these hilarious things that I have planned it there too. And don't forget to review!

-Ltn.Barbie


	5. Truths

Here is the 5th(?) chapter! It is as long as two of my usual chapters combined (at least 1,000 words each) so I hope you like it.

I am dedicating this chapter to Tenten of the Akatsuki. She finished her story and wrote four chapters in a new one! Yahoo! She inspired me to go ahead and post it so yays for her.

Well, here is the suckish chapter. Enjoy? (sarcasm)

* * *

Kakashi heard knocking at his door. It was 4 a.m. but he was already up. He walked to the door and opened it to find an Anbu-black-ops standing on his door step. Kakashi already knew what this meant, the Anbu didn't even need to say it, they found Sakura.

"Sakura Harnaru was found dead at 3 o'clock this." The Anbu reported.

"May I ask how she died?" Kakashi questioned, knowing the Anbu wold tell his honestly.

"She was found pinned to a tree by several Kunai and shudican. Tehre did not seem to be any defensive wounds on her and we suspect she was ambushed. Her location was a half mile from the village." the Anbu informed dutifully.

"Thank you." Kakashi said to the Anbu who nodded and shin-shunned (if you don't know what that is then you didn't read the 1st chapter) away. Kakashi closed his door. Thinking about what was to come.

Four Hours Later

Kakashi appeared on the bridge where Naruto and Sasuke had been wai9ting for an hour,.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei! Your only an hour late today. I wonder where Sakura is, she is usually here by now." Naruto greeted the masked nin.

"Naruto, Sasuke, I have something to tell you guys." Kakashi started. The regret in their sensei's voice caught the boy's attention. Questioning looks on their faces. "Sakura was found this morning, dead. A half mile from the village." Kakashi told them bluntly. He paused for a moment to let his words sink in. Naruto had a shocked look on his face while Sasuke showed little emotion at all, although you could slightly tell he wanted to know more. Kakashi continued, "I am wondering what she was doing so far from the village though. Do either of you know where she went after telling the Hokage to come to the hospital and telling you guys to get some rest?"

Naruto quirked an eyebrow at this. "She never did any of that. The last time we saw her was when was left to go deliver that scroll." he told Kakashi.

_"So she didn't even get to the village. __the__ people that got her probably thought she had the scroll." _Kakashi thought to himself. "Wait, so how did Tsunade know to come to the hospital?" he asked

"We told her." Sasuke replied in short.

"I see. Well, I need to go to the hospital and see if they need help moving Natsu." he said. "You guys take the day off, because of the….curcumstances."

"Who is Natsu?" Sasuke questioned, careful to hide his curiosity.

"Naruto will tell you." Kakashi replied. "And Naruto, make sure to bring the girls with you tomorrow also." He told the still aghast blonde.

"What girls?!" Sasuke questioned again, getting slightly annoyed.

Kakashi simply turned and left, leaving the explanation to Naruto. Before he wasout of ear-shot, however, he heard a little of Naruto's description, "And one of them loves ramen and has a lot of energy and is really cool and…" Naruto was rambling out. _"They jumped back pretty quickly."_ he thought to himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As he walked to the hospital, Kakashi could tell news of Sakura's death had spread pretty quickly. He passed Team Asuma and saw Ino in tears. Everywhere he saw people who looked shocked at the news. But as far as he could tell, Ino was the most upset.

He got to the hospital and walked inside. Since it was still fairly early there were few people in the halls.

He walked down the hall to Natsu's room and knocked on the door. Hearing a faint, "Come in." He walked in.

Natsu was already awake (she always wakes up at 5 a.m.), staring out the window. However, as soon as Kakashi walked in she looked in his direction.

Seeing him se smiled, but then, noticing his somber expression she frowned, "Kakashi-kun, what is wrong? Havent they found that Hoernaro girl yet?" she asked, getting Sakura's name wrong.

Ignoring her miss-pronunciation Kakashi told her what happened, "Yeah, they found her." he said, slight-sadness in his voice. "But she was ambushed and killed." he finished

Natsu's eyes instantly turned black, Kakashi noticed it and dicided to bring it up later. "Oh my, I am so sorry." she said with equal sadness in her voice.

They sat/stood there for a moment in silence. Then a medical ninja came in and shattered the uncomfortable silence. (I know, bad grammar.) "Natsu Ban Sora, we will be ready to move you in five hours." the medic said durifully.

Natus nodded her head. "Is there anything you need me to do to help?" Kakashi asked

"No sir. We have everything under control." was the medical ninja's reply.

"Good, then I have some business to take care of and will see you guys at my place in six hours." With that he left the hospital. As he was leaving, he saw Kai and Christina walk in and gave a slight wave from the two. Christina gave him a wave and Kai just gave him a slight nod.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hi Natsu." Christina said as she and Kai walked into Natsu's room.

"Hey." Natsu replied, "Lydia gone to Suna?"

"Yeah, she left about an hour ago." Kai replied

"Ok, why don't you two walk around the village and familiarize yourselves about where everything is." Natsu said back

"Ok." Christian said. Kai just rolled her eyes and reluctantly followed Christina out. Before they were out of earshot Christina called back, "She you later."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakashi's house 6 hours later

Kakashi walked into his house and heard noises. However, this did not alarm him because he knew they were probably getting Natsu set up in the guest room.

sure enough, when he walked into the guest room there were two medical ninjas settling Natsu into the guest bed. He stood out of the way and waited until they finished and left.

Once it was just him and Natsu he smiled and asked, "So are you all set up?"

"Pretty much, now I am just waiting for Lydia to bring my stuff." Natsu replied

"Do you need anything?" Kakashi asked again. Wanting to get anything that needed to be done done.

"Nope, pretty much everything I need to be near me is already." Natsu replied back

Kakashi looked around the room. The room was slightly identical to the hospital room. It had a window to the right of the bed and a night stand to the left of it. It was also basically the same size too. The only differences were that there was an elongated dresser facing the direction of the bed on the same wall as the door, and empty book case was on the wall next to the bed, filling the space between the bed and the window and a closet at the wall across form the bed.

"Okay then, I guess I will just go do some reading." Kakashi said and left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

2 hours later

Lydia walked up to the house that she had been shown to go to and kicked the door with her foot since her hands were full.

Hearing the knocking Kakashi walked to the door and opened it to find Lydia, her arms full, along with several sacks on her back. "Hey Kakashi, can you show me where to put Natsu's stuff?" Lydia asked the masked ninja infront of her.

"Yeah, she is right down that hallway there." Kakashi said pointing

"Thanks." Lydia said before walking past him and down the hall. As the entered the room she saw Natsu looking at her.

"Hey. How was the trip?" Natsu greeted

"Good." was all Lydia replied. She got to work putting all Natsu's stuff where it needed to be. She put Natsu's books on the top shelf of the book case and all Natsu's animal carvings on the shelf under that and Natsu's music folder, writing pad, and flute. She put on the night stand two picture frames and put Natsu's picture album in the drawer. The she put Natsu's clothes in the dresser. She finished up and looked at Natsu who had been watching her. "Is there anything else before I go?" she asked her.

"Actually I do. Come here." Natsu replied, patting the spot on the bed next to her. Lydia oblidged and sat on the bed next to her beloved older sister. "I want to talk to you about Tsunade." Natsu stared.

Lydia rolled her eyes and sighed in frustration. "Why? Do you really believe she is my grandmother? Because I sure don't. And even if she is, why does she care now, why did I grow up with our family and not with her, and are you even my sister?!" she questioned, getting more upset by the minute.

Natsu leaned up, wincing slightly from her wound, and wrapped her arms around Lydia, trying to calm her. When she pulled away she looked into Lydia's eyes with brown ones. Noticing this, Lydia decided to listen to what her sister had to say.

"Lydia…I didn't want to tell you this yet but I guess I have no choice." Natsu began. "I was about 12 when you came into out family. The Kazekage came to our parents one night. Mom and dad told me to go to bed but I stayed hidden to listen to what they were talking about. The Kazekage asked my parents to take care of a very special child for the leaf village. He said that he would have taken the infant in but he himself had just recently found a baby on his door-step and had decided to raise it with his other three children." Natsu stopped here momentarily, interrupted by Lydia.

"Yuro?" Lydia asked, curiosity taking over her.

Natsu nodded her head and continued. "Our parents accepted the offer of course. I didn't hear much but I heard the Kazekage tell them that the infant's grandmother was a legendary sannin and the mother had died during child-birth. It had been decided that it would be too dangerous for the grandmother to take care of the infant so our parents were chosen to raise the child. Lydia, that is how you came into our family." Nastsu concluded, still looking into Lydia's eyes.

Lydia just stared back. She nodded her head slightly, still in slight shock of the truth that had just been spilled out to her. Then her eyes began to well up with tears. "S-so, this whole time, you weren't even my sister?" she said, her voice cracking.

Natsu embraced her once again and whispered in her ear, "No matter, what, you will always be my little sister." Pulling away she tapped Lydia lightly on the nose. "Even if you sometimes don't want to be." she said smiling.

Lydia nodded, smiling and wipping tears from her eyes. "k. Can I stay here with you for the night?" she asked.

"I don't think that would be wise. Remember, you have your first day of training with Kakashi and his team tomorrow." Natsu advised.

"Ok. Goodnight then." Lydia said back as she got up.

"Goodnight." Natsu replied as Lydia walked out the door.

Once she was gone she directed her voice to the living room, "Kakashi, you never could sneak up on me."

"What was that?" Kakashi asked walking in, looking like he had done nothing.

"I know you were listening to everything we said. 16 years and you still can't sneak around me." she said

"Whatever you say Natsu." Kakashi said walking back out the room. _"Why can't I remember her?" _he thought to himself.

As she watched Kakashi leave Natsu thought to herself, _"I wonder what tomorrow is going to be like. I don't think he has a clue about what he has gotten himself into." _And with that she settled down to an early slumber.

* * *

What could Natsu mean by that? I guess you will have to read the next chapter and find out.

Here are the apologies: First, I am sorry about not having any Kai, Christina, Yuro, Naruto, or Sasuke stuff in this chapter. I was planning to do a lot of stuff in this chapter, honest. But I had so much stuff planned that only three of the things made up a whole chapter. So I am splitting it into two, or more chapters. Second, I am sorry for not having any funny or exciting stuff. It is all so mushy! But I promise the next chapter is going to be a lot better! So please review. And if you do I promise to send you a brief summary about what is going to happen in the next chapter. SO REVIEW!

-Ltn.Barbie


	6. Training Begins

Yayz! Chapter 6 finally posted. I think that I am going to set my standards for each chapter a little higher because I am starting to make every chapter at least 2,000 words long so I think that is going to be my new standard. If there is anyone out there who would like to beta-read this story for me please let me know. Well, on to the chapter.

Declaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

* * *

The next day

Kakashi woke up at his usual time. He laid in his bed for a moment, staring at the ceiling. Then he groaned and sat up and put his feet on the floor. then he remembered what he had to do today. _"I have to train two teams today. And I don't even know anything about those girls. Why did I ever agree to this?" _he wondered/thought to himself. He then got up and took his shower and got dressed. He hadn't heard anything from Natsu's room and guessed the pain killers/sleep-inducers the medics had prescribed for her were still in effect. he made a hand-sign and Pakkun appeared (the dog that talks). "Pakkun, I want you to stay here and watch Natsu. When she wakes up, come tell me." Kakashi told the dog.

"Ok Kakashi." Pakkun replied.

With Pakkun to watch Natsu, Kakashi left the house to do his usual morning rounine.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Some hours later

Kakashi arrived at the bridge at his usual late time. When he got there he saw Naruto, Lydia, Kai, Christina, and Sasuke waiting for him.

The moment he appeared on the bridge, Kai was upon him, "Why, the hack, did you have us get here at five freaken o'clock in the morning when you weren't going to get here till two hours later?" She questioned, her same usual cold stare, but her voice shaking is slight anger.

"Umm…." Kakashi scratched the back of his head.

Just then Christina came up behind the fuming girl. "Sorry, she is just not a morning person and she hates waiting." she apologized for her friend.

"Heck no I don't!" Kai agreed

"Umm… Well lets go then." Kakashi said quickly.

They walked to the training ground where Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura had had their first training day.

"Kakashi-sensei, where are we going?" Naruto asked

"Well, I thought that since this is their first day of training with us, they should go through the same exercises you guys went through." Kakashi explained.

"OOOh. Cool!" Naruto responded back.

Once they arrived at the training ground Kakashi told Sasuke and Naruto to go sit on the posts, the same ones Naruto had been tied to. Naruto jumped onto of the post farthest to the right and Sasuke got on the middle one. Kakashi then turned to the girls who were watching him, waiting for instructions. 

"Ok…" Kakashi started then trailed off. "Wait, aren't there four of you?" he asked.

"Yeah, but Yuro is late." Lydia answered.

When, almost as if on queue, Yuro appeared in a swirl of smoke. "Sorry I'm late." she said.

"Ok…" Kakashi said, then started back with what he was saying. Holding up three bells (since there are four of them), "You will be trying to get these from me." He began. Before he could continue, Kai interrupted him.

"There are four of us. You only have three bells. How are we all suppose to get one from you?" she questioned suspiciously.

"That is just it. One of you will not get a bell. That person will be tied to a stump and won't eat lunch." Kakashi explained.

"I don't think so." Kai stated firmly.

"Yeah, if not all of us can complete the assignment, then none of us will eve ntry." Christina agreed. All four girls sat promptly on the ground, to signify that they would not be turned against each other. 

Behing him, Kakashi could tell that Sasuke and Naruto were enjoying this.

He looked at the girls in front of him. Kai had fixed her violet eyes in her usual glare at him. Christina was just boring into him with her eyes, the odd-silver flecks in them catching the morning sun, making her glare more intense looking. You was simply looking at him with her blue0green eyes in a form of a death glare. Even Lydia was giving him a serious look that reminded him too much of the Hokage's glare. Knowing he would not be able to pursue the girls other-wise, and not really wanting to try, he sighed and reached into his pocket and drew out a fourth bell.

With Pakkun and Natsu

Pakkun sat at the end of Natsu's bed watching her. Her scent was slightly familiar but his nose couldn't quite place it. As he was watching her, he noticed her eyes starting to open. _"Better go tell Kakashi that she is waking up."_ he thought to himself. Before the girl could completely open her eyes, Pakkun jumped out the window to go tell Kakashi.

With Kakashi and the girls/Pakkun

Pakkun go to where his master's scent was just as he was pulling out a bell from one of his pockets. Kakashi was about to say something to the girls but then he noticed Pakkun and stopped.

"She is waking up." The pug reported.

"Natsu? She is waking up? I want to see her!" Lydia questioned and stated. She started to leave but Christina quickly grabbed her arm.

"Lydia, you can go see her later." Christina told the hyper girl.

Lydia did a fake pout and said. "Ok."

After the girls finished their short discussion, Kakashi turned to Pakkun. "Ok, just go back and tell me if anything happens." Kakashi responded back.

"Ok." was Pakkun's short reply. Then he left.

Kakashi turned back to the girls. "Ok, as I was saying…" he began (again), holding the bells a little way from his body. "You will each be trying to get one of these bells away from me. You must get it done by lunch or…" he was interrupted when he felt one of the bells get snatched away. 

Alarmed, he looked behind him and saw a kunai, carved with a lightning bolt, holding the delicate string on the bell to the left hand post. The he saw Christina calmly walk by him.

She, holding the bell in her hand, pulled the kunai out of the post. The he watched as she calmly jumped onto of the post and sat down Indian style.

Sasuke looked at the girl that had just sat on the post next to him with his usual look. But inside, he was shocked and a little uneasy. He could tell that just by the sheer speed of the kunai, that even with sharingon he wouldn't be able to track it.

Naruto just looked at the girl in sheer terror. But then he shook it off and turned back to watch the other girls.

Recovering himself, Kakashi looked at the other bells. But there were only two left!

"_What!" _he thought to himself. Then he looked at Kai, who was holding the string of a bell between two fingers, smirking. "But how?" he asked in disbelief that she could have gotten the bell from him without him knowing.

Kai walked up to him and looked him squarely in the eye. "Look, Bushy-sensei, you may have saved Toto-san and I am thankful for that but it doesn't mean I have to trust you. It also means that I don't have to tell you how I did it, you are just going to have to figure it out by yourself. " She finished what she was saying and walked past him. She then walked to the post Naruto was sitting on and sat at the base. Then she pulled out a pad of paper and began to draw on it.

With Natsu

Natsu sat in her room, reading a book when Pakkun came back in through the window. Looking up and seeing the pug, she smiled and exclaimed, "Pakkun! It has been so long. You were just a little puppy last time I say you!" She said this in a high pitched voice and her eyes were blue.

Pakkun jumped onto the bed and walked toward Natsu's outstretched hand. Once he got within reaching distance, Natsu started to scratch him behind the ear. After a moment of this, Natsu stopped and opened the drawer in the nightstand. 

"To tell you the truth, I don't remember you. Your scent seems familiar but I don't remember you." Pakkun told the girl who was now looking through a photo album. 

She didn't respond to this but kept flipping through the album. When she found what she had been looking for, she pulled the picture out of its pocket and held it up to Pakkun's face.

"Do you remember this?" she asked. Pakkun studied the picture. In it was Kakashi when he was very young and a young girl sitting next to him, Pakkun guessed this to be Natsu. Around the two were, who he could identify as, him and his brothers, (I don't know if all of them are boys or if they are all brothers but they are in this fanfiction.) as puppies. After looking at the picture for a while, Pakkun finally started to remember. "I think I remember you now." he simply said. "But who is that? None of my brothers look like that." he said, pointing his nose at a puppy smaller than all the rest.

"You really don't remember?" Natsu asked. "Well then, I guess I should let you meet her. But don't say anything about her size, she was the runt of your litter and is still as small as a normal size puppy." Natsu said.

Pakkun didn't have he slightest idea to what she was talking about so he just nodded his head.

Natsu got her flute and played a single note on it. A puff of smoke went up and when it cleared Pakkun saw an incredibly small dog sitting on Natsu's lap. It has short, gray fur and crystal blue yes, it looked like a wolf puppy.

The two dogs just looked at each other for a moment.

"Konishu, this is Pakkun, he is you brother." Natsu introduced the two dogs.

After Konishu registered this she got a doggy smile (yes dogs can smile, it is a fact) and tackled her brother to the bed.

"Bark, bark." Konishu said.

"Hello to you too." Pakkun replied.

After hearing him speak Konishu tilted her head to one side and gave him a confused look. Then she did something Pakkun never expected. "So you can talk too? Finally, I thought I was the only one. Can the others talk too?" she said to the shocked pug.

After a moment Pakkun responded, "Same here. But no, the others can't talk. I guess it is just you and I." With that Konishu got off of him and he stood back up.

"So now do you remember us?" Natsu asked

"Actually I do, some anyways." Pakkun replied.

"Good, maybe this will jog Kakashi-kun's memory too." Natsu said looking at the photo album.

With Kakahsi and the others

Now it was just Yuro and Lydia left. The two looked at Kakashi, then at each other. With a slight nod from Lydia, Yuro made a hand-sign and shouted, "Blinding Lights Jutsu."

At first Kakashi couldn't tell anything was happening. Then he realized that the sun had begun to shine on the sun charms on Yuro's sleeves, making them reflect the light toward his face. Then, they shown so brightly that it momentarily blinded him.

When his vision cleared, he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He turned around and saw Tsunade. "Kakashi, I need to borrow those two bells you have there for…a…ugh…healing justu I am working on." Tsunade said to him.

As she spoke, Kakashi could tell that the voice of this person was different then Tsunade's. "Your not Tsunade." he said.

The fake Tsunade lost her fake smile (no pun intended) and frowned. "Shoot! I guess I haven't spent enough time around her." she said to herself. The she sighed and said, just above a whisper, "Henkan."

Kakashi watched as "Tsunade's" blonde pig-tails shot downward. They then wrapped around the "Tsunade's" body. Then they turned black and retracted into a waist-length pony-tail to reveal Lydia.

"So you're a shape-shifter." he stated more than asked.

"Not really." was all Lydia said before jumping away from him backward.

Before Kakashi could go into pursuit, he saw and felt something wiz dangerously close to his head. He turned quickly to see Yuro holding her sun charms, one held between every two digits (fingers and thumbs).

She threw all of them at once. Kakashi dodged them, but, as he stepped to the side, they seemed to follow him. He dodged them over and over again.

After about a minute of this continuous chase, Kakashi wiped his arm across his forehead, which included his arm covering his head-band. As soon as the sun reflecting off his head-band was blocked, the sun charms stopped where they were, and fell to the ground.

Kakashi didn't have a moment to rest though. For as soon as the charms stopped, Lydia came at him with a kunai. He blocked it with the steel on his left glove, but then, she came at him with her hair!

It shot after him, extending as it went. He dodged one part of it, but then another section snuck up and wrapped itself around him.

He was about to burst out of it when he heard Lydia whisper, "Kyouka." He began to feel Lydia's hair harden around him until it felt as hard and cold as steel. He couldn't move a muscle.

"_I guess I should have tried a little harder." _He thought to himself.

Lydia and Yuro walked up to him. Yuro reached up and took the bells from his hand (he hadn't had time to put them back on his belt) and handed one to Lydia. After she took it, Lydia made a hand-sign and whispered, "Henkan."

Her hair loosened around Kakashi until he was out of it and standing on the ground. It then shrank back to its original length.

The three wordlessly walked back to the posts and the others. As Naruto, Sasuke, and Christina got off the posts, Kai put away her drawing pad. Everyone sat on the ground and got out their lunches and began to eat. (Everyone except Kakashi of coarse.) 

"That was impressive, all of you." Kakashi told the girls.

This made Naruto stop eating(OMG) "WHAT? Kakashi-sensei, you've never said anything like that to us whenever we do anything." He exclaimed.

Kai stopped munching on her rice ball to reply to this, "You're lying," she said to Kakashi, "I know you didn't even try to keep the bells away from us."

Kakashi had to comply to this. "Well, to tell you the truth, the point of this exercise was no to see your skill but to test you teamwork. Lydia and Yuro bid that but, Kai and Christina, you two did your own things and got it over with quickly." he said.

Christina stopped eating this time and said, "In my defense, you were taking way too long to explain what we were suppost to do and I just wanted to get it over with. Plus, you hid the true objective of the assignment so it wasn't fare. In Kia's defense, she doesn't like to exert extra energy when not needed. But usually, we all work as a team. When needed however, all of us have the skill necessary to be able to get stuff done by ourselves." 

Lydia piped up at this also, "All of us have lived together for so long, except for Yuro, we have known her all our lives, that we all know the others' habits and how to work together perfectly. "

This time Yuro jumped in. "Besides, we have been trained differently then you train your students. So we work differently."

After their lecture the girls went back to eating. Once everyone was finished, Kakashi dismissed them and everyone went home. Christina, Lydia, Kai, and Naruto to his apartment; Sasuke to his house (I'm not sure where he lives so right now in my fanfiction he lives in his families house); Yuro was picked up by Gaara; and Kakashi went back to his house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakashi walked into his house and heard silence. Then he heard soft music coming from Natsu's guest room. He walked down the hall and into her room. Once inside, he saw all his dogs jumping around as though they were puppies. _"How did they get here?" _he thought to himself.

Appon his entering, Natsu had stopped playing her flute and put it down. It took the dogs a moment to stop their romping and look at their master. Kakashi looked at his dogs looking at him. They were all panting, tired from their fun, but he could tell they wanted to continue their horseplay.

Then he noticed a dog that wasn't his. It was very small and looked like a wolf puppy. Next he looked at Natsu. Her eyes were a bright blue and she was smiling. After such a confusing day, Kakashi was at his limit. "Okay, that is it. I have some questions for you. First, how did you get my dogs here without my help?" he asked

Natsu slapped her forehead in frustration. "Kakashi-kun, I am so disappointed in you. You don't remember anything. But I guess I will answer your questions, to an extent that is." she began "I could summon your dogs without your help because when we were kids you showed me how to in case I ever needed to." she explained.

"Okay, then who is that?" he questioned pointing at the unknown dog.

Said dog, at that moment, jumped up onto his. "Kakashi? You don't remember me?" The little dog asked the slightly stunned Kakashi.

"You gave Konishu to me after she and her brothers were born. You asked me to take care of her since she was so small. And so I have." Natsu explained to him further.

"_Why can't I remember any of this?"_ he thought to himself. Then he got back to his questions. "Fine then…"

He was cut off by Natsu who has started waving her arms across her body. "Wait a minute. You are asking too many questions. You can ask one more question tonight but that is it." she told him, her eyes flashing to brown.

Kakashi immediately decided on his final question of the night. "What the heck is up with your eyes?" he demanded. (Momentarily going ooc on her.)

"Oh," Natsu began, as if just realizing it. "They have always done this. In a way they kinda, show my emotions." she told him.

"Okay then, what colors go with what emotions?" he asked. 

Natsu let a smile spread across her face as she wagged a finger at him. "Nuuhuh, you have already used your last question for the night. I guess you will just have to figure it out on your own or wait till tomorrow." she told him.

"Fine." Kakashi responded back, not feeling like pursuing the question. "Come on guys." He said to his dogs as he walked toward the door.

"That won't be necessary." Natsu told him. "If it isn't any trouble I would like for them to stay with me tonight." she said.

"Whatever." Kakashi replied, exhausted. With that he walked out her door and closed it and went to bed himself.

* * *

Well, there you go. Sorry it was so late, I had decided not to post it until I had a good day sooo…yeah. Just to let you guys know though, my updates may be even later for a while because I have two other things I am wanting to write. That plus I am completely stuck for what I am going to do for the next chapter. I have plenty of ideas for after Natsu gets better but I still need some fillers. So if any of you have any ideas please message me and let me know. I didn't expect the scene between Natsu and Kakashi to get so long but it did, sorry. Remember to review. Thanx

P.S. As for the Japanese terms used in my fanficion (Kyouka and Henkan) used by Lydia, I will make a glossary later on for all the terms and their meanings. If you are really confused however, simply leave a review asking and I will tell you what they mean.

-Ltn.Barbie


	7. I Quit

Okay, so this isn't an actual chapter but I felt I needed to post this.

I am quitting fanfiction. Hopefully it will just be a very long relaxation period though. But that really depends on how all this drama works out that is going on in my life. Between the drama surrounding this story, the drama surrounding fanfiction all together, the drama surrounding my extra curricular activities, the drama of school, and the drama of every-day life; I just need a break.

At first fanfiction was my way of relaxing but lately trying to come up with good ideas and trying to please everyone has made into just another stressful thing in my life.

If and when I do come back I hope to bring with me some good stuff.

However, I will continue beta reading and reading the stories I currently have on alerts and stories from my favorite authors. I just won't be posting anything myself. I really hope this takes off some of the pressures I am under.

Good-bye for now.

-Ltn.Barbie


	8. Getting There

Okay people, I know I am EXTREMELY late in posting this but I do have some good excuse….Anyway, I'm posting this as a late B-day present for my one-san. I wanted the chapter to be longer but decided to go ahead and post it. I don't really like the chapter but it got me where I needed to be. I hope you like it. Oh, and please, if you have a personal review please send it in a message.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Naruto.

* * *

The Next Day

After a second day of training, in which all he had the Genin do was throw shudican at the posts, Kakashi walked into his house with Naruto, Lydia, Sasuke, Christina, Yuro, and Kai following him to come visit Natsu. The eight walked into the house and were greeted by a delightful smell. Naruto sniffed the air for a moment while Lydia got a huge smile on her face. "It looks like Natsu made her home-made ramen." she said

Kai, Christina, and Yuro all got displeased looks on their faces, however, and walked into the kitchen with the others following them. When they walked in they saw Natsu standing at the stove with a large pot in front of her. She still had the hospital kimono on and had her hair pulled back into a semi-high pony tail that reached her knees.

She had obviously heard them come in because without even looking up she said, "Hey guys, how was training? I was just making some ramen for all of you." and with that she dropped some spices into the pot.

Naruto's mouth was watering but Kai marched up to Natsu who turned around to look at her. "What are you doing? You are still severely injured and I bet you are probably in a lot of pain standing here right now."

Natsu's eyes stayed green, "Oh come-on," she said nonchalantly, "I have been taking this medicine Tsunade gave me every day and I feel fine."

Kai raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

Natsu quirked and eyebrow back, "Yes, really. Now all of you go get cleaned up." All the teens went and washed up for dinner and sat down at the table in front of hot, steaming bowls of ramen. Natsu came to the table whipping her hands on a towel. She then put the towel down and said with a smile on her face, "Dig in!"

Lydia dove in, eating like she was starving and Kai, Christina, and Yuro began eating also, just not a vigorously. Naruto paused for a moment(o) but then took a bite; his eyes then lit up and he began eating as hastily as Lydia. Sasuke and Natsu began eating too.

After his second bowl, Naruto took a short pause to look around the table. "Natsu?" he began

"Yes?" she said, looking up

"Where is Kakashi-sensei?" he asked

"He went to eat in his room." she replied simply.

"Dang." he said softly under his breath.

Yuro let her curiosity get the best of her, "What?" she asked

"We have been trying to see his face for a long time." Sasuke answered for Naruto. (surprisingly)

"Oh, is that all?" Natsu said, going back to eating.

"You act as though you have seen his face before." Naruto said, in a slightly accusing way. This caused everyone to look at Natsu.

"Of course," she began. A look of shock and confusion registered on Naruto and Sasuke's faces. She continued, "It was when we were kids. You see, I was the one that gave him his mask that year for winter. I guess he has worn it ever since, he has always disliked being cold."

"Really?!" Naruto shouted in shock

"Yes," her eyes flashed a amber color (mixture of red and brown, remember this) "Now eat." she said to all of them, suddenly sounding like a mother.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They all finished eating, Naruto and Lydia each having 5 bowls, and Kakashi came out of his room. Because of how many dishes there were, they were all helping clean up.

Lydia, who was helping Natsu dry the dished ; while Sasuke and Christina washed them, Naruto and Yuro was putting them up, and Kai and Kakashi were putting away the other stuff; asked her, "Natsu, its not anyone's birthday, why did you make your homemade ramen?"

Natsu looked at her with a serious expression, but her eyes were blue. "I have been stuck inside, for two days strait, with nothing to do." she said in a solemn voice. She then broke into a smile, "I had to do something from going insane."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After about 10 more minutes everything was put up and cleaned up. Natsu yawned and said, "I'm tired, see you guys tomorrow." then she walked to her room and shut the door.

All the genin filed out the door. However, as Kai, who was last, was about to leave, she stopped on turned to Kakashi who was standing at the door, seeing them off. "Bushy-sensei," she began, using her new nickname for him, which he disliked greatly, " I want you to watch Toto-san very carefully."

"Oh? And why is that?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

"Because, she will push herself. She will push herself till she collapses. I know, I have seen her do it. I can tell that even the little bit she did today tired her out greatly. So, if you don't make sure she doesn't hurt herself; and she gets hurt ; I can promise you that Yuro, Christina, Lydia, and myself are going to hurt YOU." With that she walked out the door to where Christina, Lydia, and Naruto were waiting for her (Yuro had already left).

Kakashi closed his door and walked to his room. Before going in, however, he let his curiosity get the best of him. He quietly opened Natsu's door slightly, and spread across the bed was Natsu, in a dead sleep. "I guess she really did wear herself out." he thought to himself. Then he closed the door back and took a shower and went to bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Next Day

The next morning Kakashi got up and went about his usual routine and then went and met the others at the bridge. They were given some simple D-rank missions, such as pulling weeds and washing dishes at Ichiruka's(sp?).

It was about 11 o'clock and Pakkun still hadn't yet come and told him Natsu was up. _"she is probably still tired out from yesterday." _He thought to himself, and went back to his reading while the Genin did the dirty work.

At Kakashi's House

"Come on Pakkun." Natsu begged while getting dressed behind a privacy screen.

"I still don't think this is a good idea." the ninja hound replied

"Why do you have to be such a party pooper? Please don't tell Kakashi, please." she said stepping out from behind the screen, fully dressed.

Pakkun rolled his eyes. Natsu had been pleading with him for the past 30 minutes for him not to go tell Kakashi what she was up to and it was getting no-where fast. "Okay," he pug finally said, giving in.

He was instantly pulled into a hug. "Oh thank you Pakkun! You don't know how boring it is to be stuck in this house all day." With that she set him back on the bed, pulled on her shoes, and ran out the door.

Pakkun curled up on the bed and said to himself, "Well, may as well get a nap out of this." and went to sleep.

With Natsu

Once outside the house she immediately headed toward the Hokage Tower, she still knew how to get there after all these years. She was going to Tsunade and the Kazekage, whom she had received a letter from the day before:

_Natsu Sora,_

_I am just writing to inform you that tomorrow_

_I will be meeting with the Hokage to discuss the matter _

_of you and your team. Hopefully a plan I have devised _

_will work._

_I hope good health is with you,_

_Kazekage_

"_Humph,"_ she thought to herself as she walked to the tower. _"He should have know I wasn't going to just stay in bed and let them decide something that has to do with my team without me."_

She reached the stairs and began to climb. By the time she reached the top she was gasping for breath. Quickly recovering her breath she proceeded to go to the great doors of the Hokage office and knock.

"Come in," she heard the female Hokage's voice say.

She walked into the room to see the Fifth Hokage sitting at her desk and the Kazekage sitting across from her in one of the two chairs that had been placed in front of the desk.

"Ah, Natsu," the Kazekage said smiling, "I expected you would come. Come, have a seat." He said gesturing to the chair next to him.

Natsu bowed to the Hokage and Kazekage before taking a seat. "Now as I was saying," Tsunade began turning back to the Kazekage, "Since the Village Hidden in the Leaves is so low in defences, I am requesting that you allow Natsu and her team to stay here for a while longer and do simple missions. We just recently lost one of our Genin and since Natsu's team has an extra person, it would work to out great advantage. And of course a percentage of the money earned woud be given to The Village Hidden in the Sand." She finished, a serious look in her eyes.

The Kazekage, who had gone back to his serious demeanor nodded. "I think that that would be a splendid idea. And besides," he said, looking at Natsu and beginning to grin, "I don't think I could quite take Natsu back away from her old friends and Lydia away from you."

Natsu smiled too. The Kazekage had known her and her parents almost her whole life. He had been there when they had taken Lydia in, when her parents were killed, when she took the other girls in; all the tragedies and accomplishments in her life, he had been there where her father would have been.

"Then it's decided, Natsu and her team will stay here and perform missions until the Leaf is in a stable state."

The Kazekage stood up as did Tsunade. The two shook hands, "Agreed." he said. Then he started walking toward the doo.

Natsu turned to Tsunade, "So when is our first mission?" she asked

Tsunade looked at her in slight shock, but she was stern. "Natsu, your injuries have not fully healed yet. Your team will be fine with Kakashi's doing the simple missions I am giving them."

The Kazekage, having sensed what was about to arise, had stopped in his path to leaving and walked over to Tsunade. First he turned to Natsu, "Natsu, I will talk with the Fifth Hokage, I want you to go back to Kakashi's and get more rest." He said all this in a stern, fatherly voice.

Natsu immediately bowed. "Yes Kazekage-sama." she said and left.

After she was gone the Kazekage turned to the Hokage. "Before I leave, I think it would be wise for me to tell you a little about Natsu.

Tsunade nodded, "Very well." and the two took a couple of seats at a table.

The Kazekage pulled out a large file and set it on the table. "I'll start from the beginning, " he began

With Natsu

Natsu was walking past the shops, back to Kakashi's house when she spotted Kakashi and the genin on the same road. At that moment they spotted her also.

Christina was the first to get to her. "What are you doing?" she asked, her voice stern.

"I went and saw the Hokage and Kazekage." Natsu replied bluntly

"You are not suppose to be out." Yuro added.

Natsu shrugged, "Lets go back so I can tell you all what little they let me know." she said, dropping the subject completely.

Kakashi, Natsu and the rest went back to Kakashi's place, which was quickly becoming their meeting place.

When they got there Natsu sat down on the couch. The others found seats and gave her their attention. "Okay, so the Fifth Hokage and Kazekage have decided that we are to stay here in the Leaf Village and help with missions."

After she had finished talking, Lydia turned to Yuro. "Did you hear that? We are staying HERE. In the Leaf Village." she said 'Leaf Village' very slowly, as though talking to a five-year-old.

"Stop talking to me like I'm a idiot." Yuro said, getting slightly mad.

"Well, you need to stay here with us instead of running back to Suna every day."

Yuro seemed to have already formed her rebuke and responded without delay. "I told you before that I am not staying in a room with three other girls when I have my own room, by myself, at home."

All the girls started to quarrel about the cramped space and Yuro's lateness. After a while, Sasuke, who was obviously getting annoyed said, in his tone of voice that seems like yelling (don't ask) "How about two of you just stay at my house? I am the only one living in it you know."

The moment they heard this Kai and Christina shouted, "We will!"

Yuro folded her arms across her chest. "Fine, I'll stay here too, I guess…Starting tomorrow." with that she walked out of the house and left.

With the Kazekage and Hokage

Tsunade sat with her elbows propped up on the table with her chin on them, watching as the Kazekage opened the file and picked up a stack of papers.

"I will find a way to summarize all this as we go." he was saying.

"Okay," he said. "Natsu Ban Sora was born in Suna, both her parents were high ranking Jonin and friends of mine. When she was 4 her parents moved her for a year on a mission. During that time, as you probably know, she meet and became friends with Kurina, Asuma, Gai, and Kakashi. After that year was over they moved back to Suna and Natsu carried on the normal life of a child. Like most children, at age 12 she graduated to Genin. That same year, as you well know, her parnents were asked to take in a child, your granddaughter that is."

He took a pause here to ruffled through some papers, likely mission reports.

When he found what he was looking for he took a breath and continued. "A year later, when she was 13, both Natsu's parents were killed on a mission." He took another pause to breath deeply, obviously 

thinking about the loose of his friends, but then he carried on. "At first Natsu was heart-broken but quickly recovered herself for the now one-year-old child that was left in her car. She would not let anyone take the child to another home, even though she was now living on her own with a baby." ruffling through papers he continued talking . "She still completed all her missions and successfully raised the child. At age 14 she graduated Chunnin level and was still able to take care of the baby with little assistance from her mother's clan."

Once again he stopped here and flipped through more papers. Before continuing he glanced up at Tsunade who still had all her attention on him, listening intently.

"Sadly, when she was 17, her mother's entire clan was murdered by a rough ninja. The only survivors were her and her fie- year-old cousin, Kai, what had been with her and Lydia at the time of the murders. Once again, Natsu would not let her little cousin be taken away so she took her in with her and Lydian. At 18, despite taking care of two 6-year-olds, she was promoted to Anbu-black-ops. Everything went on smoothly, tow years later Kai and Lydia went into the academy and Natsu never stopped doing missions. She was prized as a silent assassin."

Just then Shizune can through the door. "Lady Hokage," she began , but stopped when Tsunade raised her hand to her, signaling her to stop.

"Shizune, if someone's not dead or dying, leave." The Hokage told her in a stern voice. Shizune instantly left. Tsunade had not turned her head the whole time. "Please continue Sir Kazekage." she said.

The Kazekage nodded and continued. "When she was 21 a child from the Ookami-clan came to her. It seems that their parents had been good friends and before they had died, they promised that Natsu would train the child when she came of age. Natsu of course took the child in with her and the other two. Now she was taking care of three 9-year-olds and had long sense developed a mothering nature. When she turned 24 she requested to retire to Jonin statues so she could be sensei to Lydia, Christina, and Yuro; Kai had graduated a year earlier. Of course I granted her request. It has been about a year since then and I needed her to do one more mission for me as an Anbu and that is how she ended up here." he concluded.

Tsunade nodded as he finished his story and sat the papers back in the file. "Not to be rude, but what was the point of you telling me all this?" she asked

"Well for one, I thought you might need to know her past if anything should happen. But the main reason I told you was so that you will understand when I say that Natsu is a fighter. She will rarely give up on things and will do anything for anyone. She is also very impatient and will pick a fight with a-n-y-o-n-e." he said "She has always been a hand-ful so you need to be patient."

"How do you expect me to be patient and work well with her?" Tsunade questioned

"I'm sure you have noticed her eyes. They are your key. All her emotions are shown through her eyes. This trait occurs once every 17 generations in her father's clan." he explained.

"Well can you tell me exactly how I can tell what emotions her eyes are showing?" she questions once more.

The Kazekage seemed to ponder this. "there are so many. Lets see…well start with the basics. he eyes are normally a emerald green; blue is happy or excited; brown means serious. Oh, watch out for red, she has a horrible temper; pink is, well…you will just have to see that for yourself. Black, which she tries not to show is sad or in distress. Grey, you need to look out for because it means she is sick but the won't admit it or she'll ignore it until it is really bad. I've noticed that when it comes to the girls her eyes turn light shade of purple so I guess that is protectiveness…Other then that I can't really remember…" he concluded.

Tsunade nodded. The Kazekage stood up. "well, I best be getting home." he said.

"wait, can you give me any information on the girls?" she asked.

The Kazekage stopped with his hand on the door. "Why don't you as Natsu? It would be a good thing for you two to bond over. Oh, and you can hold onto that file." he said, nodding toward the file he left on the table.

Tsunade nodded. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." the Kazekage said, then he left

Yeah, I wanted it to be longer, like I said but I hope you like it. And remember to reveiw!


End file.
